¿Y entonces?
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: La vida en la Academia llego a su fin, es momento de volar y crecer... ¿Ofertas de trabajo? ¿Permisos? ¿Impuestos? ¿Tener una relación, trabajo y dormir ocho horas? ¡Eso si es de héroes! Una pequeña serie de historias cortas viendo la vida de nuestros jóvenes héroes ya graduados. DekuRaka TodoMomo BakuBaku DenkiJirou y muchas cosas mas.
1. Chapter 1

Los años pasaron, las aventuras fueron convirtiéndose en recuerdos y antes de darse cuenta los jóvenes que una vez fueron los novatos de la U.A. Academy ahora se graduaron como una de las generaciones más brillantes que se podían recordar dejando a grandes prospectos como objetivos primordiales para agencias de primer nivel como lo eran los llamados a ser "Top 3 del mundo" en un futuro que cada vez parecía ser menos lejano.

Cientos, por no decir miles, de agencias lucharon por los fichajes de tan valiosísimos elementos ofreciéndoles múltiples cosas para hacer que terminaran decantándose por su lado, ¿Quien no querria a semejantes elementos?

Algunos buscaron trabajos en grandes agencias, no tenía nada de malo trabajar para los mejores héroes del mundo como sidekicks hasta madurar un poco más sin embargo, otros prefirieron hacer su propia agencia e iniciar sus caminos de héroe de forma más particular...Tal fue el caso de dos de los tres mejores alumnos de la generación en cuanto a notas, desempeño y capacidades heroicas.

—Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás ¿Eh?—Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, el heredero de All Might y conocido como "La nueva sonrisa de la paz" se sentía nervioso, emocionado y a la vez fuera de sí ante lo que acontece frente a él pues si bien parecía ser algo insignificante como colocar un título en la pared, no era un título cualquiera...Era el permiso oficial para tener su agencia de héroes, un permiso conjunto con su socio…

—Es el comienzo...—Murmuró el susodicho: Todoroki Shouto, el joven hijo de Endeavour no solo se graduó como el tercer mejor elemento de su generación sino que, y tras recibir mil amenazas de su padre, se alejó de él tomando su herencia para iniciar su propia agencia de héroes junto con su amigo Midoriya, algo arriesgado sin duda pero es lo que ellos deseaban en verdad.

—Bueno, tenemos el edificio—A su alrededor se alzaba el edificio que alguna vez fue la agencia personal de All Might, si bien no les pudo traspasar el permiso si el edificio dejándolo como su legado a los jovenes heroes, esto sumado al dinero de Todoroki y muchos trámites burocráticos dio lugar a su agencia: "All Mighty Heroes"—Tenemos los permisos—Apuntó con el pulgar a sus extremadamente costosos permisos—Solo nos faltan...—Se quedó en silencio.

—...Midoriya...Si recordaste repartir los panfletos y los letreros de "Se buscan héroes"... ¿No?—

Su silencio se lo dijo todo.

Mientras que esos dos tenían problemas mortales para lograr arrancar su negocio de héroes, al segundo lugar de su generación, gran rival de estos dos por igual y quizá el elemento más buscado entre todos los graduados: Katsuki Bakugo iba a dar una conferencia de prensa sobre su decisión acerca de en qué agencia trabajaría o que haría de su futuro inmediato como héroe.

—¡Señor Bakugo, señor Bakugo!—Gritaban los reporteros y reporteras intentando por todos los medios que este respondiera sus preguntas.

—¡Callense!—Dio un manotazo a la mesa delante suyo para que guardaran silencio—Están aquí para escucharme, no para gritar como idiotas—Dijo irónicamente el que gritó por todo lo alto—Tu, cabello de escobeta—Apuntó a una reportera que se sorprendió por el apodo.

—Eh, sí, señor Bakugo, para Hokkaido News, ¿Ya ha decidido a que agencia de héroes va a unirse?—La pregunta de los diez millones de yenes.

—...Si—Entonces las cámaras comenzaron a lanzar flash tras flash—Después de mucho pensarlo y tras una muy larga negociación he firmado un acuerdo de héroe por seis años con una agencia de héroes. No dire la suma que me ofrecieron por año—Aclaro esto último pues seguro que seria de los temas más picantes para discutirse en los programas de chismes durante la semana—Tu, el que tiene cara que ni su madre lo quiere—Apunto a otro reportero que, limpiandose sudor de la frente con un pañuelo, alzaba su grabadora con la otra.

—¿Para quien estará trabajando por los próximos seis años?—Preguntó por fin, Bakugo trago saliva suavemente pues hasta le costaba decirlo.

—...Best Jeanist—

Y los medios se volvieron completamente locos.

Uraraka Ochako no podía jactarse de haber tenido una vida fácil, desde su precaria situación económica desde joven hasta los tremendos retos que implicaba la vida del héroe y sobre todo la de un estudiante de la U.A. del curso A que compartía clase con genios de la talla de Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y Bakugo. Pero ella llego a donde estaba con su propio esfuerzo, demostrando que era una heroína capaz, hecha y derecha que.

—¡No voy a hablar de mi relación con Deku!—Grito a los siempre molestos buitres reporteros que la seguían casi todo el dia, todos los días, todo el tiempo. Era tremendamente molesto pues si bien ella y el joven Izuku habían formalizado un noviazgo la noche de su graduación meses atrás, desde que comenzaron los rumores de ellos dos juntos los reporteros no pararon de invadir su privacidad, sobre todo cuando su amistad con Bakugo se hizo conocida también generando especulaciones de una infidelidad de ella hacia su pareja.

Como si no bastara esto, encontrar trabajo no le era fácil pues sus dos opciones principales: Gun Head y Thirteen...Bueno…

—Entonces…¿Se gustan?—Ver al extremadamente rudo héroe sonrojándose mientras le veía de forma pícara era algo que no quería imaginar a diario.

Thirteen no fue mejor, de hecho fue mucho peor pues le pidió detalles ya que los otros profesores de la U.A. estaban curiosos sobre cómo había florecido el amor entre ellos y a donde iba sentía que la sombra de su pareja la seguía, es decir, ¿Que agencia no quería a la novia del que estaba a nada de ser el héroe número uno? Era como un imán para buscar atraerlo a él pero solo hacían a la pobre Ochako sentirse menospreciada.

Yaoyorozu podría decirse que sufría de un problema muy parecido, la diferencia claro estaba en que la secretividad de su relación con Todoroki Shouto la salvaba de todo el acoso de los medios de comunicación, algo tremendamente útil considerando que este era ridículamente famoso y que, aparentemente, tenía problemas con su padre a quien ella jamás pudo conocer pues el solo le llamaba "Mi maldito padre"

Su problema radica en su procedencia social, el ser de una familia adinerada era algo tremendamente inconveniente pues la mayoría de las agencias que le contactaron buscaban solamente llevarla con ellos para tener el apoyo económico y social de su familia, no apreciando a la estupenda heroína que era ahora. Por suerte para ella, su amiga y roomie, Kyouka Jirou le había ofrecido algo fabuloso: Trabajar juntas en la misma agencia, la joven del Quirk sonoro había entrado a trabajar a una agencia tremendamente grande, tanto que no se molestarian en conocer a Momo tanto como para querer interesarse en si ella era rica o pobre, sin contar que el dueño era un héroe tan rico que Jirou en un mes allí no lo había visto en persona.

—El lugar es genial Yaomomo, es un edificio gigante así que tenemos oficinas privadas—Decía con una suave sonrisa su amiga mientras la llevaba al que sería su primer dia. Una semana antes le habían entrevistado, como era de esperarse fue un asistente del héroe dueño del lugar, pues éste jamás estaba disponible para los de recién ingreso salvo contadas excepciones.

—Estoy segura que me encantará trabajar aqui—Tomo aire con decisión: La agencia de Heroes Endeavour sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Introducir aquí risas del destino.

Y así como nuestros jovenes heroes tenian nuevas aventuras por delante los demás de su generación por igual afrontan grandes retos venideros.

¿Exámenes? Eso fue pan comido.

¿Torneos deportivos? Venga ya, pedían un reto real.

¿Villanos? No sudaron siquiera.

…¿Recibos de luz?... ¿Paparazzi 25/8? … ¿Demandas a la vuelta de la esquina por negligencia?... ¿Vida personal y laboral durmiendo más de 4 horas?

¡Esas si que eran batallas dignas de héroes!

 **Esta pequeña idea surgio un dia conversando con mi hermanita menor, es decir, estamos viendo su proceso de desarrollo hasta ser los grandes héroes del futuro y todo pero…**

 **¿Que pasara cuando lo sean?**

 **¿Qué retos vivirán siendo adultos que trabajan como héroes?**

 **Tener una carrera, ser talentoso o carismático no te arreglan la vida y nuestros héroes pronto verán las dificultades y glorias de la vida adulta**

 **¿Que les gustaría ver primero? ¿O a quien? Todos los héroes tienen grandes aventuras de la vida diaria, y otras no tan de la vida diaria.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

Los medios de comunicación se habían vuelto locos ante la información recién otorgada ¿Bakugo Katsuki trabajando para Best Jeanist? Era algo completamente sorprendente, inesperado sin duda alguna pues los rumores de que Endeavour buscaba a los heroes mas fuertes de esa generación para su agencia, y que había ofrecido un contrato multimillonario para Bakugo, hacían ver al astro de la U.A. como miembro de dicha agencia...Pero el mundo se sorprendió por la decisión del rubio cenizo.

—¡Señor Bakugo, señor Bakugo!—Las preguntas iban y venían causando más coraje en el de ojos rojizos que solo pego un manotazo a la mesa delante suyo.

—¡A callar!—Y el silencio se hizo de nueva cuenta—El porqué lo hice es mi maldito problema y si no les gusta pueden meterselo por el—Y entonces cortaron la entrevista, por el bienestar de todos.

Pero la pregunta se mantenía ¿Porque elegir a Jeanist? ¿Que motivó al más agresivo estudiante de la U.A. de esa generación a decantarse por ese camino? Pues veran, semanas antes Bakugo había recibido docenas y docenas, por no decir centenas, de propuestas de empleo con muchas yendo y viniendo ¿Quien no quería al segundo mejor elemento de su generación? Más aún después que el número uno así como el número tres decidieron dejar de lado las agencias terciarias y abrir la propia volviendo a Katsuki el elemento libre más codiciado por todos.

Y aunque claro, muchos Top Héroes querían tener a los mejores elementos en sus agencias ninguna se comparaba con la del actual número uno: Endeavour, quien de hecho había lanzado una oferta de más de 885.000.000 Yenes (Ocho millones de dólares) por año pero para sorpresa general, pero no de sus padres puesto que conocían bien a su hijo y lo que él deseaba, fue rechazada.

—Preparen los papeles para—Jeanist caminaba por uno de los pasillos de su agencia, su asistente personal le seguía anotando rápidamente en su portátil cada una de las ordenes del dia pero se detuvo al notar a alguien que esperaba fuera de su oficina...Alguien prácticamente imposible de no reconocer dada su fama—Bakugo—Saludo cordialmente antes de indicar a su asistente que se retirara pues requería hablar con el joven.

—Jeanist—Saludo devuelta, su tono hosco no sorprendía en lo mínimo al mayor.

—¿A qué debo el inesperado, pero agradable, placer de tu visita?—El aludido solo puso una mala cara antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la oficina del que ejercía allí como jefe, caminó a pasos retumbantes sentándose en la silla que descansaba frente al escritorio de dicho lugar, siendo seguido por el rubio de refinado peinado.

—Vengo a negociar—Mientras se sentaba, Jeanist, se detuvo por un segundo antes de acomodarse en su lugar viendo al menor con sumo interés.

—No recuerdo haber mandado una oferta de trabajo para ti, Bakugo—Estas palabras solo le sacaron una sonrisa engreída al joven.

—Hablas como si no me quisieras por aqui, anciano—Esa falta de respeto suyo parecía no se borraria jamás seguramente.

—Aunque tus talentos son increíbles eso no compensa tus problemas de actitud—Un gruñido del que le veía de frente corrobora su argumento—¿Ves a lo que me refiero?...Sin dudarlo seras un heroe como pocos, Katsuki, pero para lograr dicho objetivo debes madurar como héroe y sobre todo como persona—Estas palabras sin duda hicieron enojar al ojirojo pero que lejos de despotricar contra el de mayor edad...Solo puso una sonrisa.

—Por eso mismo estoy aquí, idiota—Ahora sí parecía haber tomado con la guardia baja al Pro Hero—Todos los que me han hablado hasta ahora solo me han lamido los huevos, me ofrecen dinero, cosas lujosas, bonitos contratos...Pero todo eso me vale una mierda, si quiero ser el puto mejor heroe del mundo necesito enfrentarme a lo mejores pero tambien tengo la suficiente cabeza para saber que necesito limites—Puso ambas palmas sobre la mesa—Y tu eres el único hijo de puta con los suficientes cojones para mantenerme en lugar—Su traje de héroe no permite verlo, pero Jeanist sonreía suavemente.

—Ya veo...Así que por eso me has elegido ¿Eh?—Este no dudo en asentir—Bien, pero si hacemos esto se hará a mi manera, sabes bien mi modo de trabajar—Forma elegante de decir que no toleraba insubordinaciones entre los que él manejaba—Y tu salario no será exorbitante, como héroe de máxima categoría te ofrezco 220.000.000 millones por año (Dos millones de dólares)—Alzó su mano de golpe mostrando su dedo extendido—Pero todo daño público provocado por ti sale de tu bolsillo, no puedes atacar personas no importa cuanto te provoquen y daños colaterales van incluidos—Bakugo chasqueo la lengua.

—Bien, pero no puedes modificar el diseño de mi traje en lo mínimo—Best solo entrecerró el ojo suavemente—Ni un solo hilo—Termino suspirando.

—Bien, ¿Alguna otra demanda?—Dentro de poco deseara no haber dicho eso.

—Quiero que contrates a todo mi escuadrón—La mirada de Jeanist se mostró perpleja.

—Tu…¿Escuadrón?—Pregunto un tanto consternado, ¿A que se refería?

—Si, mi escuadrón: Cara plana (Hanta), Pikachu (Denki), Ojos de Mapache (Mina) y a Kirishima (Kiri...Espera, ese si era su nombre)—Se cruzó de brazos como un niño que hacía berrinche—No me tendrás si ellos no están conmigo—Se notaba férreo en ese tema.

—¿Porque los quieres trabajando contigo?—La idea de que el rubio tuviera un equipo de trabajo no le molestaba en lo mínimo, pero debía estar seguro antes de aventurarse en la contratación de no uno si no de cinco héroes bien pagados.

—Porque...Saben cómo trabajo, esos cuatro idiotas son unos buenos para nada—Giró el rostro ligeramente—Pero son mis buenos para nada, entienden mi forma de luchar, saben que hacer y cuándo hacerlo. Si me pones a trabajar con más gente la terminare volando en pedazos de un coraje, advertido estas—Nisiquiera habia puesto su firma en un contrato y ya amenazaba a su jefe.

—¿Son buenos elementos?—Sabía que cuando les llamaba "Buenos para nada" solo lo hacía por su personalidad.

—Son los mejores, entre toda la bola de fracasados de mi generación son lo más rescatable: Cara plana es un puto crack en salvamentos, Pikachu es casi tan fuerte como para hacerme pelear en serio contra el, Ojos de Mapache puede salir bien librada de cualquier maldito problema y Kirishima es el hijo de puta mas confiable que jamás he conocido—La amistad era fuerte en este.

—Ya veo...Usualmente te haría trabajar de la mano de otro Héroe con experiencia que tenga por aquí, pero conociendo tu—Se detuvo un segundo, midiendo sus palabras—Historial de comportamiento—Bien evitada la bala—Lo ideal sería juntarte con personas que tengas en un círculo de confianza. Aun así debes entender que solo les pagare el mínimo para héroes de nuevo ingreso, diez millones por año (Noventa mil dólares) —Esto no le gusto a Bakugo.

—¡No seas tacaño hijo de!—Iba a golpear la mesa pero esa mirada severa lo hizo parar. Soltó un gruñido—Pagales más—Demandó inflexivo.

—¿Y como? Debo pagarle a una "Superestrella" como tu—Mal nacido pensó Bakugo.

—Bien, bajame el salario entonces, el dinero me importa una mierda—No era una mentira pues a él solo le interesaba volverse el número uno por sobre todas las cosas.

—Muy bien, en ese caso te reduciré el salario a la mitad y les aumentaré a ellos un 35% ¿Te parece un trago justo?—Bakugo hecho matematicas locas en su cabeza, parecía ser una buena oferta.

—Cuarenta—Ese chico...Pero terminó asintiendo—Además de todo...Quiero una televisión de pantalla plana de ochenta pulgadas—Esa petición no la vio venir—...Con Netflix—La cereza en el pastel.

—¿Quieres que sea 3D también?—Al instante Bakugo reaccionó azotando el escritorio.

—¡No, eso es un aditamento de mierda que solo daña la vista y todos lo saben!—Con un gesto el mayor pidió calma.

—Bien, esto también parece justo. Mi asistente redactará el contrato y el de tu "Escuadrón"—Hizo las comillas con los dedos—Y los pasara a sus abogados, luego que hayas firmado presentense el lunes para su proceso de inducción—Se levantó de su lugar al mismo tiempo que el terrorista heroico, le extendió la mano con la palma abierta—Bienvenido, Kacchan—Por fin le llamaba por su nombre de héroe.

—Como digas "jefe"—Que no se acostumbrara que no le llamaria asi seguido. Le estrechó la mano firmemente, con fuerza como era normal en el. Tras esto se encamino a la puerta, pero no sin antes decir—¡Y si me intentas cambiar el peinado explotare este puto edificio!—Una carcajada escapó del estilizado rubio.

—Vaya, pensé que lo olvidarías...—Una sonrisa burlona se le escapó al de ojos rojos pues era obvio que no se le pasaría tal detalle.

—Ni una mierda con eso, nos veremos Pantalones—Y allí volvió el apodo. Mientras caminaba fuera tomaba su móvil y comenzaba a marcar.

Mientras tanto, Fourth Kind agencia de héroes.

—¿Están listos gusanos? Una vez que firmen sus contratos serán oficialmente empleados de esta agencia, héroes de tiempo completo y servidores del pueblo, por el pueblo ¡Y para el pueblo!—El discurso introductorio del jefe solo ayudaba a la motivación de los nuevos elementos.

—¡Si, señor!—Tetsutetsu no tardó en hacer un saludo militar.

—¡Señor, si, señor!—Eijiro Kirishima devolvió el mismo tipo de saludo antes que ambos tomaran un bolígrafo en mano listos para firmar su primer contrato profesional como héroes...O al menos así iba a ser hasta que el móvil del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar—¿Uh? Es Bakugo...—Reconoció el tema musical de su amigo de inmediato pues tenía uno para cada miembro de su "equipo"—Lo siento, el no me marcaria si no es importante, ya vengo—Hizo una reverencia y salio rapidamente.

—¡Más respeto muchacho!—Se quejó el que pronto sería su jefe alzando una de sus cuatro manos mientras utilizaba otra para frotarse la frente.

—¿Que pasa Bakugo? ¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntaba el pelirrojo al contestar la llamada.

—Cállate y escucha Jitomate, Jeanist me dio trabajo y accedió a contratarte a ti, Pikachu, Mapache y Cara Plana, muevan los culos al departamento—Kirishima se quedó petrificado (Chiste obligatorio) ante lo que escuchaba.

—Pe, pero Bakugo...—

—¡Pero nada cabrón, agradeceme después! Tengo que hablar con Pikachu y Mapache, te veo mas tarde….¡Y trae la cena que te acabaste las sobras de ayer!—Y entonces colgó.

Kirishima se quedó en silencio admirando su móvil, vio el fondo de pantalla que tenía en este notando las figuras de sus cuatro mejores amigos en la vida: Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, Ashido Mina y Katsuki Bakugo… Pensó seriamente lo que le acababa de decir, no era que no estuviera agradecido por que le ayudara con eso, pero había conseguido un trabajo por cuenta propia, quería labrar su propio camino, quería…

—¿Que estoy pensando?—Puso una sonrisa en labios recordando todos los momentos que paso con esa bola de desadaptados.

Durante su tercer año los jóvenes se mudaron del dormitorio, pero lejos de hacerlo a sus hogares paternos y maternos decidieron hacer algo diferente: Se mudaron juntos. Lo más extraño no fue que aceptaran a Kaminari, quien un año atrás se reveló como el traidor/doble agente que les traicionó/ayudó contra la Liga de Villanos o que Mina se mudara con cuatro chicos sin importar lo que dijeran de ella por semejante hecho (Son sus hermanos básicamente) sino el hecho que quien lo propuso fue el mismísimo Bakugo Katsuki bajo la excusa de "Si quiero ser el mejor necesito compañeros que no sean una mierda a mi lado y ustedes son la mierda menos mierda que hay disponible" lo que era una forma Bakugesca de decir que los quería … O algo asi.

—¿Pasa algo muchacho?—Fourth camino hacia el lentamente, Eijiro se giró lentamente hacia él con muy masculinas lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho señor...Pe-pero no podré aceptar su oferta—Hizo una reverencia rápidamente en señal de disculpas.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué rayos hablas?—Hacía veinte minutos Kirishima parecía besar por donde él pisaba ¿Y ahora renunciaba antes de empezar?

—Mi mejor amigo Bakugo...El—Entonces Tetsutetsu hizo acto de aparición, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo.

—No digas mas hermano—Con aún más masculinas lágrimas en los ojos le extendió el brazo en señal de saludo, un choque tremendamente masculino llevó a miradas llenas de lágrimas pero decisión por igual—Sigue tu destino—Mas masculina esta escena no puede ser.

—¡Gracias hermano, asi lo hare! ¡Pero jamás te olvidaré!—Abrazo severamente masculino.

Tras esto Kirishima se separó y con un saludo militar se despidió antes de correr hacia su destino...O bueno, a la pizzería porque tenía que pasar por la cena primero ¡Esa noche iban a celebrar!

Mientras tanto, agencia de héroes de Endeavour.

—¿Estas segura que me contrataran?...—El lugar era enorme, bien amueblado y sin dudarlo se mantenía con un flujo de capital tremendo.

—Seguro que si, aquí contratan gente con grandes Quirks y el tuyo es genial Yaomomo, no te preocupes—La muchacha del Quirk sonoro le palmeo la espalda antes de dejarla en la sala de espera pues pronto vendrían a por ella para una entrevista formal—Yo tengo que llenar el papeleo de mi patrullaje de ayer así que debo irme, pero aqui te atenderan ¿Okay? Solo relajate y todo estará bien—Alzó ambos pulgares para darle motivación adicional.

—Gracias Kyo, no se que haria sin ti—Tomo aire tan profundo como pudo antes que su amiga se retirara, era el momento de la verdad. Por suerte, según le había dicho Jiro, el jefe jamás entrevistaba a los nuevos y se lo dejaba a su secretaria, una mujer estricta pero de muy buen caracter con las personas trabajadoras así que no dudaba que saldría bien librada...O eso pensó hasta que.

—Señorita Yaoyorozu, pase por favor. Endeavour-sama va a atenderla—Y con esto quedó petrificada en su sitio…¿Acababa de decir Endeavour? ¡¿No se suponía que el tipo jamás atendía a los nuevos reclutas?! Hiperventilo por un segundo antes de levantarse de donde había estado esperando solo por unos minutos caminando hacia la "gran" oficina, la del perro mayor, donde gobernaba el jefe del sitio.

—Buenas tardes—Saludo solo de pasar, haciendo una leve reverencia de cortesía. El tipo era imponente, aun sentado en su silla tras un enorme escritorio se notaba que media por encima del metro noventa y su rostro a pesar de estar fijo en unos documentos que tenía en la mano derecha se notaba tremendamente severo. No le respondió en primera instancia, la chica solo camino y tomó asiento frente al escritorio guardando un incómodo silencio.

—Yaoyorozu Momo, notas más altas de la U.A. en cuanto a exámenes teóricos, sobresaliente en pruebas prácticas y con un Quirk de capacidad prácticamente ilimitada—Ahora estaba claro, en sus manos tenía el currículum de la chica—19 años, familia adinerada pero vives al margen de esto. ¿Porque?—Dejó los papeles en el escritorio antes de verla con esa fulminante mirada...Fulminante en sentido netamente figurado (Por ahora).

—Yo...—Tomo aire, no era momento de titubear: Había enfrentado cosas peores—Yo me mantengo al margen de mi familia pues deseo hacer mi propio renombre, ser quien puedo ser por mis propios medios—Esta respuesta pareció agradar al hombre pues puso una mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa.

—Tienes agallas, necesitamos agallas. Yaoyorozu, ¿Que te define como héroe?—Entrelazo sus dedos de una mano con los de la otra en un gesto pensativo en lo que esperaba la respuesta de la chica.

—Creatividad, señor, mi mismo nombre de heroína lo define; posibilidades infinitas para salvar a las personas—De nuevo una respuesta aceptable para el héroe número uno.

—Nada mal, nada mal. Esto es un curriculum impresionante, pero al final esto no es más que papel—Con un movimiento quemo lo que tenía en manos dejando solo cenizas en el aire, la chica no se impacto por este hecho y trato de mantener la calmada faz—Tus palabras son las que me están convenciendo, muchacha, ¿Sabes la reacción de la mayoría al tenerme de frente? Mojan sus pantalones—Solto una carcajada pero se detuvo a medio de está viendo la chica.

—Oh—Y ella soltó una risilla también, se le iban esos detalles por tratar de mantener la seriedad.

—Como sea...Bien, estas dentro muchacha. Se te ofrecerá tu salario junto con las prestaciones de tu contrato, mi secretaria se encargara de eso—Hizo un leve gesto para que se retirara, Momo no evito sonreír suavemente ante sus palabras ¡Tenía trabajo! ¡En verdad tenía trabajo!

—Muchas gracias señor, no lo decepcionare—Se levantó haciendo una reverencia pero su nuevo jefe negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, menos palabras y más acciones muchacha—La chica asintió de nueva cuenta y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse hasta que el de barba ígnea hablo de nueva cuenta—Por cierto, Yaoyorozu—Esta se giro de nueva cuenta—¿Eres soltera? Tengo un hijo un par de años mayor que tu y sería bueno que se casara con una mujer de Quirk poderoso como el tuyo—Semejante comentario le pareció totalmente inapropiado, iba a reclamar pero recordó que era su nuevo jefe directo y prefirió contenerse y forzar una sonrisa.

—Lo siento señor, agradezco su oferta tremendamente—Le costó en serio decir estas palabras—Pero actualmente vivo con mi pareja asi que seria imposible para mi—Una excusa más que creíble ¿No?

—Ya veo, si terminas esa relación informaselo a la brevedad. Mi hijo mayor, Natsuo es un excelente partido—Omitiría que era un rebelde cabeza dura, no le convenía para conseguirle pareja.

—Lo...Tendré en mente—No, no lo haría. Hizo una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina suspirando pesadamente solo paso por la puerta, fue algo tremendamente incómodo sin dudarlo.

Por su parte Endeavour veía en su escritorio las fotos de sus hijos: Fuyumi, su hija mayor y la más cordial en un recuadro circular, Natsuo el rebelde bocón en un recuadro rectangular, había perdido la foto de Akira el traidor que se volvió villano (Dabi) y por último, la joya de su corona...Shoto, el que se negaba a seguir sus pasos. Lo peor de todo era que Shoto había empezado una relación con una mujer que jamás le quiso presentar, seguramente siendo una vaga sin Quirk valioso que diera peso a su relación en cuanto a procrear hijos poderosos en un futuro, sólo se enterara quién era esa maldita mujer que robó la atención de su hijo ¡Conocerá el infierno!

Y mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad un par de jovenes heroes se preparaban para el reclutaje más express en la historia de las agencias de héroes.

¿La razón? Pues…

 _Flashback._

 _16 horas antes._

—...Midoriya...Si recordaste repartir los panfletos y los letreros de "Se buscan héroes"...¿No?—

El denso silencio entre ambos hizo la respuesta más que clara, gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer los costados del rostro del peliverde quien lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Bromeas Shoto-kun? Claro que lo hice...Es mas, ire a verificar que todos los letreros sigan en su lugar—Comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba su mochila de forma (nada) sutil pues allí tenía toda la papelería que se suponía debió de haber repartido a este punto.

—...No le creo—Fue lo único que dijo antes que un destello verdoso comenzará a repartir volantes por toda la ciudad, dejando uno en cada ventana, poste de luz o auto que se topara en espera de contratar a algunos buenos héroes para el comienzo de su propia agencia.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—¿Estás seguro que son los mejores de la lista?—No era que el joven Todoroki no creyera en su amigo/compañero de negocios...Pero había demostrado ciertas aptitudes no muy propias del líder de negocio.

—Por supuesto, todo lo he hecho siguiendo el libro de reglamentos establecido por—Se quedo en silencio por un segundo viendo el cuaderno de notas delante suyo—All Might...—El de ojos bicolor alzó una mano y palmeó suavemente la espalda de su compañero.

—Lo extrañas…¿No?—Preguntó con un tono lo más humanitario posible, imaginando lo que su compañero sentía.

—Si...Pero esta en un mejor lugar ahora...—

Mientras tanto, en una paradisiaca isla de Hawai el antiguo símbolo de la paz disfruta de su retiro bajo el sol, tomándose una piña colada y dejando que sus pies descalzos acaricien la suave arena blanca.

—¡Aloha!—Decía el hombre alzando su bebida con total alegría, sin dudarlo era bueno el retiro ya que se dejaba de preocupar de villanos, monstruos aterradores y demás teniendo a su joven reemplazo perfectamente entrenado para estas situaciones.

Devuelta en Japón.

—Seguro disfruta de su viaje por los Estados Unidos—Suspiró con cierta alegría por su maestro antes de chocar sus palmas tratando de recuperar la jovialidad de siempre—¡Que pase el primero!—Decía mientras el primero de los posibles nuevos héroes de su agencia pasaba por fin, un muchacho de aspecto singularmente común sin contar que utilizaba una bandana en la frente.

—Hey, es un placer, ustedes son como ¡Celebridades y todo!—Lucia bastante vivaz y emocionado de conocer a dos héroes tan reconocidos como esos dos.

—Para nada, para nada—Claro que la humildad era algo esperable del joven Midoriya—Pero bien, ¿Que tal si nos hablas de ti?—El chico se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

—Seguro, soy Koshiro, pero mi nombre de héroe es "Triclope", mi primer ojo puede usar rayos X a diferentes escalas, mi segundo ojo puede detectar ondas de calor en lugar de visión normal y mi tercer ojo dispara un rayo de energía concentrada—Todo iba bien...Hasta que menciono lo del tercer ojo.

—…¿Cuantos ojos dijiste que tienes?—Ante la pregunta del joven con heterocromia el recién llegado se quito la bandana revelando un enorme ojo violeta en el centro de su frente, Deku casi pego un salto hacia atrás pero Todoroki se quedó en su sitio—...Asombroso—Y sin más tomó algunas notas.

—Super cool ¿No? Soy mega bueno en misiones de rescate ¡Los malos no me ven venir!—Chasqueo los dedos antes de apuntarles con ambas manos—Soy una de las estrellas de la escuela de heroes Kekkaishi en el oeste de Sinnoh, así que si me contratan den por hecho que haré un estupendo trabajo—Parecía que practico esto frente al espejo toda la noche.

—Excelente, tu curriculum también nos ha gustado mucho así que creo que te llamaremos con una oferta salarial ¿Te parece bien?—El de pelo verde no tardó en extenderle una mano pero lejos de estrecharla el triclope solo se la chocó de forma coloquial.

—¡Dalo por hecho hermano!—Y se retiró dando pasos hacia atrás, pegándose en el culo con la puerta y finalmente saliendo tras esto.

—...Me agrada—Fue lo único que dijo su compañero, algo inesperado sin duda—Es energético, su Quirk es variable en cuanto a lucha, analisis y funcionalidad, creo que seria bastante util en la agencia en especial para misiones con rehenes involucrados donde la información sea vital—El punto de vista tan analitico del chico no sorprendio a Izuku que solo asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Estoy de acuerdo, tendremos que trabajar con esa actitud tan relajada para que se tome en serio el trabajo, pero será una gran adición al equipo—Finalmente marcó su imagen con un símbolo de "Ok"—¡Siguiente!—

Entonces una muchacha entró caminando de forma bastante graciosa, tenía el rostro pintado completamente de blanco y solo se sentó delante de ellos cruzando las piernas en forma exagerada antes de sonreír ligeramente.

—O...kay—Eso fue extraño, sin más leyó su curriculum—Veamos, Sora dice que es tu nombre, tienes un Quirk...—Trato de leer la palabra pero se extrañó completamente—…¿Mimo?—No entendía en lo mínimo, la muchacha hizo un gesto de bufar pero no emitió sonido alguno y solo se levanto caminando donde Izuku—¿Que hace?—

En segundos comenzó a mover las manos como si tocara un muro alrededor del chico, generando una caja que lo rodeaba completamente antes de recargarse aparentemente en esta con el codo.

—…¿Midoriya?—Veía a su compañero hablar pero este no emite sonido, el peliverde intentó levantarse pero impactó la cabeza con algo y tras unos segundos se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado en una caja invisible comenzando a gritar más ningún sonido escapaba de su pequeña prisión translúcida—Brillante, paredes invisibles que nadie espera—Comenzó a tomar apuntes de nueva cuenta.

De pronto sintió como si sus brazos fueran jalados por algo, alzó la mirada y vio a la chica haciendo la pantomima de jalar una cuerda.

—...Corrijo, objetos invisibles generados a base de tu imaginación—Ella asintió repetidas veces antes de aplaudir rápidamente pero sin generar sonido como antes—Nosotros la llamaremos—La joven mimo asintió repetidas veces se dio la vuelta despidiéndose pero antes de salir chasqueo los dedos y ahora si genero sonido, tanto la caja como la cuerda invisibles desaparecieron.

—Creo que desarrolle claustrofobia...—Murmuró el joven futuro jefe mientras agradecia ya no estar dentro de una caja del mal.

—A pesar de todo parece que estamos reclutando buenos elementos—Comentó su compañero, dos de dos no era algo malo, quiza personas particulares...Por no decir jodidamente raras, pero era mejor que nada.

—En eso tienes razón—Pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era una alarma que le recordaba debía de cenar con su novia en una hora—¡Maldición, la cena con Ochako!—Se levantó de golpe dispuesto a irse pero recordó que estaban en medio de entrevistas—Todoroki...—

—...Ve, yo me encargo—Le ofreció una leve, pero simpática, sonrisa—Has trabajado demasiado estas semanas buscando tener todo listo para la agencia, mereces un descanso—El chico no evito sentirse mal pues el joven de la cicatriz sin duda se había estresado igual esos días y aun asi se ofrecía para seguir las entrevistas.

—Eres un mejor amigo de lo que merezco, Todoroki—Comenzó a llorar, algo que parecía no se le borraba sin importar cuantos años pasaran—Te compensare por esto…¡Lo juro!—Le ofreció el puño en señal de despedida por el dia.

—Seguro...—Lo que no sabía era que el joven de cabello bicolor tenía planeado un fin de semana con su propia pareja y por ende requeriria estar libre desde el viernes por la tarde...Así que alguien debía de sacrificarse por él y cuidar la agencia esos tres fatídicos días ¿Quién mejor que su compañero recientemente endeudado moralmente con el?

—¡Saluda a Yaoyorozu-san de mi parte!—Su cuerpo se vio envuelto en líneas rojizas antes de salir disparado por una de las ventanas, por suerte habían elegido la oficina con los ventanales más grandes...De otra forma Mister Smash hubiera roto un par.

—…¿Quien sigue?—Entonces paso una criatura que no supo identificar pues tenía enormes ojos, rostro escamoso, garras de león, cola de serpiente y era completamente peludo donde no tenía escamas—...Contratado—Quizá no fue la mejor idea dejar a Todoroki a solas para esto de las contrataciones…

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora que el Bakusquad ha sido contratado por Jeanist?**

 **¿Lograra soportar a ese quinteto de dementes?**

 **¿Quienes más serán contratados por la recién formada organización de Midoriya y Deku incorporated?**

 **¿Que tal saldrá la cena romántica de IzuChako? ¿Habrá conseguido empleo nuestra gordita de oro?**

 **¿Que hará Endevour cuando descubra que su nueva empleada se tira a su hijo?**

 **¡Todo eso y más (no) será respondido en su próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Graduarse había resultado mucho más sencillo de lo que uno esperaba, venga que después de enfrentar a la Liga de Villanos, su ejército de Nomus y salvar al mundo durante tu último año ya todo lo demás era sencillo...Sin contar los exámenes claro está.

" _¡Muevan los culos, idiota!"_

Fue el adorable mensaje con el que Katsuki Bakugo terminó convocando a su "Squad" y es que si bien, durante años el equipo de Midoriya, Todoroki, Iida y Ochako fue visto como de los más unidos dentro del grupo A no había duda que palidecían en cuanto se comparaban con el equipo de Bakugo, quien se negó totalmente a dejar que el "Idiota" de Deku le ganara en lo que fuera, incluso en tener el mejor equipo detrás suyo.

Claro, si se les veía por separado todos eran buenos elementos, hábiles en sus respectivos campos y con talentos propios...Pero el rubio cenizo tenía una capacidad innata de sacar lo mejor de las personas a su alrededor, aunque fuese a base de insultos, golpes y amenazas.

Primero, teníamos al corazón/mama del equipo: Eijiro Kirishima, quien a pesar de todo el tiempo de conocerlo jamás se quitó su apellido como nombre de pila, quizá porque todos sentían que "Kiri" sonaba mucho más lindo que "Eiji" para referirse a su amigo pelirrojo y es que este era el que siempre ponía, literalmente, el pecho a las balas por los miembros de su escuadrón y daba la cara por ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

 **Nombre del Roomie: Eijiro Kirishima  
Nombre de Héroe: Red Riot.  
Funcion: Mama del Squad.  
Estado civil: ¿En-Mina-do?**

Después teníamos al gracioso del equipo, porque a pesar de la traición que todos los embrollos que le envolvieron como doble-triple-cuádruple agente entre la U.A. y la Liga de Villanos el joven Denki Kaminari terminó demostrando de qué lado estaba al quedarse con sus compañeros y luchando de su lado en la batalla final. A pesar de todo esto; sigue siendo el payaso de la clase.

 **Nombre del Romie: Kaminari Denki.  
Nombre de Heroe: Chargebolt.  
Funcion: El gracioso.  
Estado civil: ¿Comprometido a comprometerse?**

Y no podía faltar el elemento femenino del equipo, muchas críticas surgieron ante la idea que una joven mujer se fuese a vivir con un cuarteto de hombres pero a la hora de la verdad se demostró el porque la joven de piel rosada era parte del equipo: Su fuerza, agilidad y destreza eran inigualables además que su carisma le hizo ganar muchos puntos por igual volviendola de las heroínas más queridas en sus años de la U.A. así como de las más populares de la escuela.

 **Nombre de la Roomie: Mina Ashido.  
Nombre de Heroe: Alien Queen (Pinky para los amigos)  
Funcion: La chica del equipo.  
Estado Civil: ¿Enamorada del color rojo?**

Y si Kirishima era la mamá del equipo entonces solo una persona podía ser el papa, y no, no era Bakugo; Hanta Sero demostró como sus años de entrenamiento lo volvieron un experto en rescates, salvamentos y manejo de personas a la hora de una catástrofe volviéndolo en muchas ocasiones un miembro codiciado por varias agencias para pasantías mientras cursaba aún en la U.A. esto claro jamás le hizo perder los pies de la tierra pues el chico tenía una convicción seria de llegar lejos tanto por sí mismo como con su equipo...Además que era el único que podía tolerar a Denki, Mina y Kirishima cuando hacían travesuras y de paso unirse a ellos.

 **Nombre del Roomie: Hanta Sero.  
Nombre de Hero: Cellophane.  
Funcion: Voz de la razón.  
Estado Civil: Forever Alone (Segun Denki y Mina)**

Y no podía faltar el glorioso líder y quien irónicamente los había reunido a todos pues en su último año, o más bien en sus últimos seis meses después de haber vencido a la Liga de Villanos y que se les permitiera vivir fuera de los dormitorios, fue él quien reunió al equipo, el que propuso vivir todos juntos para superarse a sí mismos como héroes y ser los mejores (O si no iba a matarlos, pero con cariño...O algo así dijo Kirishima)

 **Nombre del Roomie: Katsuki Bakugo.  
Nombre de Heroe: Kacchan.  
Funcion: El lider (Y el que paga)  
Estado Civil: Desconocido (Incluso su mejor amigo Kirishima teme preguntar)**

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal de su pequeño/no tan pequeño departamento, los cinco estaban sentados en diversos sofás a excepción de Denki que solía estar en el suelo cruzado de piernas en pose relajada mientras esperaban las grandes noticias que el cenizo tenía para dar y de momento solo su pelirrojo amigo conocía.

—¡Ya deja el drama y dilo Baku! —Se quejaba Mina por lo alto mientras tomaba otra rebanada de pizza, irónicamente la chica era la que más comía de todo el grupo pues ya iba por su cuarta probada.

—¡Cállate Ojos de Mapache, lo diré cuando hayamos comido! —Maldijo en respuesta mientras daba una agresiva mordida más, detestaba que le apresuraran y quería tener una cena tranquila antes de la algarabía que sabía se armaría.

—Viejo, deje una entrevista de trabajo para esto—Se quejaba ahora el rubio eléctrico mientras pegaba la cabeza a la mesa delante suyo, él había estado tan concentrado en otras cosas que apenas se había puesto a buscar trabajo—No todos trabajamos para una agencia cool como tú, Kacchan—Vio de reojo al de ojos rojos que solo pego un gruñido.

—Ahora lo haces, Pikachu—Le respondió con sorna sorprendiendo al grupo menos a Eijiro que solo soltó una risilla por lo bajo—Hable con Jeanist, además de contratarme por una muy buena suma—

—" _Presumido…"—_ Pensaron todos a la vez.

—Los contratara a todos ustedes para que trabajen pa...—Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de torcer los labios en una socarrona sonrisa—Para que trabajen conmigo—Corrigió el decir "Para mi" como seguramente su yo más joven hubiera dicho sin pensárselo.

Rostros completamente perplejos delante suyo, no se sorprendió mucho de ver como a Mina se le formaban lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, Kaminari comenzaba a sonreír de forma enorme mientras abría la boca de sorpresa, Hanta tenía una cara de shock total, pero se notaba que estaba contento por cómo su sonrisa se iba formando.

—En resumen, idiotas: ¡El puto Baku-Squad es oficialmente un equipo de héroes! —Golpeó la mesa delante suyo con la palma abierta mandando a volar las cajas vacías de pizza con una explosión antes que todos saltaran al instante para abrazarlo—¡Suéltenme cabrones, voy a matarlos!—A pesar de sus amenazas ninguno le soltó, sabían bien que él no haría nada de eso por mucho que lo gritara.

—¡Eres el mejor Baku! —

—¡Por eso eres el líder! —

—¡¿Quien diría que de cabronazo pasarías a buen amigo?!—

— **¡Quítense o los mato!—**

Eijiro veía el show con una enorme sonrisa en labios...Eran una bola de dementes: Pero eran sus dementes mejores amigos sin duda alguna.

Ochako Uraraka podía presumir de ser una gran heroína, habil, carismática, con un gran entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y astucia para utilizar su Quirk de maneras que sus enemigos nunca veían venir y sin dudarlo seria una heroina estupenda cuando se le diera la oportunidad...El problema es que tenia un estigma enorme suyo, uno tan grande como el tener un padre héroe famoso o algo parecido y ese estigma era.

—¡Alli esta, es Uravity la novia de Deku, el heroe numero uno! —

La prensa la acosaba a todas horas, cuando no bañaban de fotos al joven Midoriya era a ella buscando la primicia de la tarde, buscando chismes y oportunidades de historias baratas para vender revistas o suscripciones a blogs de notas poco creíbles. Y no solo eso, afectar su vida personal por su relación con Izuku ya era algo terrible pero en cuanto a lo laboral…

—¡Ochako!—Su pareja entró rápidamente mientras era bañado por múltiples flashes, de nuevo los buitres habían encontrado su localización...Cuarta mudanza del año seguramente—En verdad, en verdad lo lamento...—Se disculpó bajando la cabeza pero al instante fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo anti gravedad que hizo a ambos flotar en círculos alrededor de su sala principal—¡O-Ochako!—No importaba el tener casi siete meses de relación: Él seguiría igual de tímido que siempre.

—¡Deku-kun! ¡Lo logre! ¡Al fin tengo trabajo! —Los ojos del chico se abrieron con total alegría y la abrazo devuelta sin pensarselo dos veces.

—¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías muy rápido! —Y solo dijo esto sus labios se vieron invadidos por los ajenos en un fugaz beso, de nuevo dejando ver ese lado tímido suyo se puso rojo hasta las orejas antes que ambos tocaran suelo de nueva cuenta—¿Donde? ¿Gunhead? —Ante la mención del primer héroe que le dio una oportunidad...Su novia puso una muy mala cara.

—No, no...De hecho, cuando fui con el...—

 _Flashback._

La chica estaba nerviosa, aunque ya conocía muy bien al famoso héroe y daba por hecho que él quería contratarla esto ya no eran unas simples prácticas, era un trabajo real, con riesgos reales donde el más mínimo error podía costar la vida de inocentes, aun así ella se sentía lista, era una heroína hecha y derecha por lo que no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera doblegar su espíritu.

—Uravity-chan, no tienes de qué preocuparte: Tú aquí siempre tendrás una puerta abierta—Ante estas palabras los ojos de la castaña brillaron con júbilo.

¡Tenía empleo! En verdad era una heroína profesio-

—Solo una pregunta...—

—...Ay no—Ya lo veía venir, se sujetó de su asiento rogándole a Dios que esto no fuera lo que esperaba pero la manera en que el rudo luchador se ponía las manos en las mejillas de la máscara le dijo todo.

—¿Tu y Deku-kun van a…? —Que no lo dijera, que no lo dijera. El hombre alzó su meñique suavemente—¿Atar el nudo? —

—¡No! ¡Tú, no! —Y entonces salió corriendo del lugar.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Digamos que nuestros intereses laborales no congeniaron—No le quería decir que, de nuevo, otro Pro Hero la cuestiono de su relación sentimental pues ya le había pasado en más de una ocasión y no quería ser vista como la segundona novia del héroe número uno sino como una heroína independiente, capaz de hacerse valer por sí misma y no por quien era su pareja.

—No me digas que...—Murmuró ligeramente deprimido, sabía bien lo que ella sufría y detestaba que su fama como prospecto más posible a héroe número uno le causara problemas a su novia, ella negó rápidamente.

—No te preocupes Deku-kun, esto no es tu culpa—Le tomó de las mejillas para dejarle un beso mas, esto parecía ser lo único que le calmaba.

—Bien...—Trato de animarse un poco para volver a las buenas noticias—¿Y entonces? ¿Quien te contrato? ¿Fue 13th acaso? —Y la mención del héroe de salvamento solo hizo a la chica poner la misma mala cara—No me digas que...—

—...Tokoyami-kun me dijo de la vacante y decidí aplicar—Murmuro recordando los eventos allí acontecidos.

 _Flashback._

Como siempre la chica llego bien vestida con su traje de heroína a las oficinas de 13th, se alegró mucho de encontrarse con su viejo compañero de escuela Fumigake Tokoyami quien tenía un par de meses laborando allí bajo la tutela del que una vez fue parte de "Los 3 Grandes" de la U.A. el joven Amajiki Tamaki que de ver a la joven antigravedad solo puso su cara de pesar.

—¡Amajiki-senpai! ¡Tanto tiempo!—Le saludo cordialmente, el ya tenia mas de dos años como héroe profesional pero se mantenía alejado de los reflectores al especializarse en misiones de salvamento pero siendo de los más eficaces en esa área gracias a su Quirk tan adaptable.

—Uraraka-san, que bueno verla...—Su tono pesimista hizo a la joven sentir que de hecho no le agradaba verla, pero recordaba bien su "triste" personalidad.

—¿Como le ha ido?—Trato de hacer algo de conversación pero no esperaba mucho del tímido contrario que solo arrugo más los labios como si no quisiera responder.

—Bien...—Y como salvado por la campana un traje espacial andante apareció llamando a la heroína.

—Voy a mi entrevista ¡Deséame suerte!—Se despidió energéticamente antes de entrar a la oficina donde le esperaba ya una silla, se sentó con toda la emoción y alegría del mundo antes de saludar formalmente—Soy Uraraka Ochako, Heroína Uravity para servirle—A pesar de ya conocerle 13th le devolvió el saludo con todo y la cortesía de un desconocido.

—Bueno Uravity, he revisado tu currículo y debo decir que es brillante, la verdad es que pocas heroínas recién graduadas tienen este nivel de experiencia y creo que con tu Quirk serias una adición increíble para nuestro equipo de trabajo—Ahora si, tenía trabajo, nada podría arruinarlo ¡Nada!—Solo una pregunta...—

—...No, 13th por favor no—Suplicó haciéndose hacia atrás mientras las manos enguantadas terminaban en el vizor del traje espacial andante.

—¿El joven Midoriya y tu…? —

—¡No! ¡No! ¡ **¡Nooo**!—Se levantó de su asiento y salió disparada de allí—¡Ya no lo soporto más! —

 _FIn del Flashback._

Ahora si Deku estaba en una esquina completamente deprimido, no podía creer que hasta en una relación feliz le causaba problemas a su novia.

—¡Pero no es tu culpa!—La castaña agito sus manos múltiples veces buscando espantar el aura de depresión que lo rodeaba—¡Además, ya tengo trabajo y es con alguien que no me molesta al respecto!—Esto lo hizo alzar la mirada ligeramente.

—¿Entonces con quien…?—

—Veras, yo volvía a casa cuando...—

 _Flashback._

Ochako caminaba totalmente deprimida, no podía creer que después de siete entrevistas todos y cada uno de sus posibles empleadores quisieran saber más de su relación con su pareja que de sus capacidades como heroína.

—Esto no se puede poner peor...—Pero como dice la ley de Murphy—...Oh no—

—¡Alli esta, es Uravity!—Un torrencial de flashes se dejaron ver en su dirección mientras la chica pegaba un grito que se le salía el alma—¡Tenemos unas preguntas! ¡¿Como es su relación con el héroe Deku?! ¡¿Que ha pasado tras su rompimiento con Kacchan?! ¡¿Es cierto que rechazó trabajar con su novio para volver con su ex?!—La estaban rodeando, no tenía por donde huir y en nada terminarían colmando el vaso de su paciencia.

—¡Cuidado! —Una ráfaga repentina de viento sorprendió a todo el mundo pues esta se convirtió en un fuerte tornado que levantó polvo y hojas cubriéndoles la vista, en segundos el extraño fenómeno cesó...Pero Uravity ya no estaba delante de ellos—¡¿A dónde ha ido?!—Y entonces la búsqueda de la heroína comenzó.

Mientras tanto, justo detrás de ellos, dentro de un arbusto.

—¡¿Nejire-sen?!—Una mano le tapó la boca para que no gritara, delante suyo estaba la joven heroína que en su momento también formó parte de los "3 Grandes" y que ahora era de las más reconocidas súper estrellas de Japón a la par de sus compañeros.

—Hola Ochako-chan ¿Cómo has estado? —Pregunto en un susurro para no ser descubiertas. Al ver que no le respondía noto que le había dejado la mano en la boca así que solo la retiró lentamente—Lo siento—Se disculpó con una infantil sonrisa, no había cambiado nada y eso era muy bueno.

—No muy Nejire-senpai, yo...—Entonces una mano le volvió a tapar la boca.

—No te preocupes, Corazoncito de pollo ya me dijo que no tienes trabajo, pero eso ya tiene solución—Ochako parpadeo ligeramente ¿Corazoncito de pollo? ... ¿Acaso se refiere a...?

—¿Amajiki-senpai? —Preguntó quitándose la mano de la boca usando las propias.

—¡Exacto! —Irónico que se quejara antes de que ella gritó—Ven y trabaja en la misma agencia que yo, apuesto que te irá genial—Parpadeo ligeramente, ¿Que más tenía que perder…?

—¿Y qué agencia es…? —Preguntó con una suave sonrisa, no podía ser peor que estar desempleada ¿Verdad?

—¡Ya lo veras! —La tomó de las manos y sin avisarle emitió una fuerte onda de energía que hizo a ambas salir disparadas de allí.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Espera...La agencia donde trabaja Hado-senpai no es...—Trago saliva ligeramente, lo recordaba bien pues fue una de las primicias durante el año de graduación de los "3 Grandes"

—Así es—Busco en su bolsillo antes de mostrarle su identificación oficial—Deku-kun… ¡Soy la Heroína flotante, Uravity y trabajo para la agencia de la Heroína Dragón, Ryukyu! —Exclamó con alegría mientras que su pareja solo se quedaba en silencio por varios segundos.

—Mi novia...Trabaja con la...Heroína número siete de Japón—Murmuró el rango de la famosa mujer antes de taparse la boca con las manos y que sus ojos brillaran con total emoción—Ochako...Eres increíble—No importaba cuantos años pasaran; él seguía siendo el Nerd del que ella se enamoró.

—Ven aquí...—Lo tomo de las mejillas suavemente, no podía evitar sentir ternura y cariño hacia el chico cada que, hacia esos exagerados gestos de admiración, imposible era para ella no amarlo.

Mientras tanto, en un bien alojado departamento de la ciudad una joven pareja se reunió para cenar tras un largo día de trabajo. Sorpresa fue para el joven mitad y mitad cuando encontró a su novia trabajando en la cena, su forma de estar de pie dejaba ver lo cansada que estaba y esto no le sorprendía pues ese día le mando un mensaje sobre haber encontrado al fin un trabajo "Por sus propios medios" ya que sufría de la misma, aunque no al nivel, tragedia que Uraraka Ochako al ser siempre cuestionada sobre su pareja o sobre su propia riqueza.

—Momo...—Le llamo con calma mientras le abrazaba por detrás, no era común en el dar gestos extremadamente románticos, no era hombre de palabras suaves y versos que roban suspiros, pero para la joven estos actos eran lo más bello del mundo pues surgían de una persona que lo hacía de puro corazón.

—Shoto...Te extrañe—Murmuro tomando sus manos lentamente mientras su pareja suspiraba ligeramente, estaba hecho pedazos tras tantas entrevistas—¿Qué tal tu día…? —

—Terrible, Midoriya se fue temprano para estar con Uraraka-san, tuve que atender yo solo las entrevistas—Murmuró sin querer separarse de ella, su calor era de las pocas cosas que lograban arrullarlo cuando tenía un mal día.

—Ese Midoriya, ya verá cuando lo encuentre—Murmuró mientras acariciaba la mano izquierda del joven con heterocromía, se giró entre sus brazos para ahora jalarlo hacia ella dejándole descansar contra su pecho—Ve a la sala, te llevaré la cena y pasaremos un rato juntos… ¿Te parece? —Si uno se preguntaba por qué un hombre tan frío como Todoroki Shoto llegó a caer en los brazos de su mujer...Era fácil: Ella era tanto figura maternal como novia, todo en uno.

—Bien...Gracias, Momo—No existían palabras para describir cuánto amaba a esa mujer, a ella que renunció a una vida de riquezas, de comodidades y lujos para ser una heroína y que aun cuando al graduarse pudo ejercer donde quisiera ella prefirió quedarse a su lado y vivir una vida "Cómoda" pero humilde mientras ellos mismos hacían su nombre en el mundo de los héroes.

—Ve a recostarte, mientras te contare de mi vida...Mi jefe es un cretino—Murmuró con una suave sonrisa en labios haciendo al contrario imitar el gesto de forma ligera.

—¿Es famoso? —Preguntó con calma mientras se separaba de ella, casi como si le doliera hacerlo, para empezar a quitarse la chaqueta.

—Algo así, no importa eso en realidad, pero...Es un hombre que genera un aura aterradora—Tembló recordando esas flamas infernales que le rodeaban, pero extrañamente le parecían...Dejó caer un plato de golpe, este casi toca el suelo, pero de milagro logró usar su Quirk para que un cojín surgiera de su espinilla izquierda y lo atrapara—...Sho...Shoto—Le llamó en una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—¿Si? —Se escuchó la voz de su pareja desde la sala.

—...Tu padre se llama Enji, ¿No? —Preguntó en voz audible, solo se escuchó un "Sí" del contrario—...Su nombre de héroe ¿Cuál dices que era…? —

—Endeavour—Un ladrillazo le cayó encima, Momo se hizo para atrás sujetándose de la barra de su pequeña cocina mientras palidecía al instante.

—" _...Trabajo para el padre de mi novio… ¡Cuando se entere me va a matar!"—_

—Hablando de...El fin de semana largo que te prometí, mi padre nos ha invitado a cenar, aparentemente mi hermana tiene un anuncio para la familia—

—¡Estoy muerta! —

—… ¿Que?

—… ¡De alegría, por ver a tu hermana! ¡Es una gran persona!

—...Me alegro que estés feliz—Ella en serio que lo amaba...Pero en ocasiones era denso como una piedra.


End file.
